Date Disasters, But I Still Love Him
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Ugh, I swear to god every single frigging time he just has to mess up doesn't he! Why can't I have a normal date like every other girl? Oh yeah, because my boyfriend is a completely abnormal boy. AU-Nalu


animepup: so this is a one shot for someone who requested it

jc: sry we couldn't get to it earlier...I was having writers block

animepup: *le gasp* you have writers block!?

jc: believe it or not, yes, anyways, **Disclaimer: we do not own fairytail or any of the characters**, this is in an AU one shot.

animepup: Onto the story!

jc: yippee...

animepup: side note, bolded dialogue will be natsu and italic will be lucy, now enjoy~

* * *

Every time! I swear to god every time Natsu always finds a way to screw things up on our dates! I storm over to Natsu and pulls his ear.

**"Oww! What was that for Lucy!?"** He whines at me.

_"I have had it with you!"_ I huff irritably.

**"What?"** He looks at me with confusion.

_"On every date we've been on, you always find a way to mess up!" _I pout.

**"That's not true!"**

_"Oh really?"_ I cross my arms at him.

**"Yeah!"**

_"I can name everything you did wrong on every single one of our dates,"_ I stare hard at him.

**"Then do it!"**

_"Fine!"_

* * *

Date #1:

_"Natsu, why do we have to go to the amusement park?"_ I whine.

**"Because it's filled with rides and delicious food!"** He gives a toothy grin. I chuckle, he is such a kid sometimes. We go around eating a few things here and there.

_"Hey Natsu, try this!"_ I hold out a candy and pop it into his mouth. I giggle when he has a look of pure bliss on his face.

**"Luce! Let's go on that ride!"** He points at a roller coaster.

_"I don't know Natsu...It looks kind of dangerous..."_ I cautiously glance at the ride.

**"Come on! It'll be fine!"** He grabs my hand and pulls me towards it. I nod and run with him. We get strapped into the ride and wait in anticipation as the ride starts to move.

_"Isn't this exciting Natsu?"_ I smile, looking at him. He looks sick in the stomach...Wait...I just realized something.

**"Luce...I don't feel too well," **He groans. He gets motion sick! And we just ate too!

_"J-Just hold it in Natsu, I'm sure the ride won't take that long!"_ I say frantically as he sways back and forth. The ride goes down at a fast pace and Natsu looks like he's going to burst. We get off the ride and I survive without getting vomit on my face.

_"Natsu, come on, let's take a seat,"_ I support him.

**"Actually...I'm fine,"** He stands up...and seems fine.

_"...Are you sure?" _I ask, worriedly.

**"Yeah, I don't feel sick at al-*BLECH*"** He bends over and barfs onto my lap. I look at my lap in horror. I put a hand over my eyes, I don't want to look at this.

* * *

**"It wasn't my fault!"**

_"Of course it is! You suggested it, you dragged me to the ride, and you barfed on me!"_

**"That was only 1 date!"**

_"Oh yeah, there's the second date!"_

* * *

Date #2:

**"I'm still sorry about the amusement park,"** He apologize as we take a seat.

_"It's alright, you took me to the movies to make up for it, right?"_ I smile.

**"Yup!"** The movie starts and we watch until someone recieves a phone call.

"Hello?" Eh? That voice sounds familiar.

"Oh hey! I'm just at the movies! No, it's not anything important," Their voice was loud and received many glares. I turn around, along with Natsu and I widen my eyes at the sight. It was Gray!

**"Oi, ice freak! This is a movie theater! Keep your voice down!"** Natsu stands up and yells at him. Then, as always, him and Gray start arguing, loudly.

_"Natsu, please be quiet,"_ I plead quietly. I am completely ignored and they go full out fighting. An usher comes in and drags them both out. I sink lower in my seat and eat my popcorn in silence.

"Excuse me miss, do you know these two?" The usher asked me. I look at him innocently.

_"Of course not,"_ I smile in response.

**"What do you mean by that Luce?! I'm your boyfri-"**

"Shh! Please come with me to the exit," The usher pulled both boys out of the theater. I sink even lower trying to avoid the glares I am receiving from everyone else.

* * *

**"You abandoned me Luce!"**

_"You just randomly started to fight with Gray! I really wanted to see the movie!"_

**"But he was interrupting the movie!"**

_"So were you!"_

**"The third date was better though!"**

_"Oh don't even MENTION that date!"_

* * *

Date #3:

_"Wow Natsu, this is a really nice restaurant,"_ I look at my surroundings in awe. It's the type where you have to wear a suit and/or dress.

**"Yeah, it took me a long time to book,"** He looks proud of himself.

_"Thank you," _I peck him on the cheek. We order our food and chat for a while. Half an hour later, our food still isn't here.

_"I wonder what's taking so long,"_ I sigh.

**"Yeah, I'm getting hungry,"** Natsu grunts impatiently. Another half an hour and the waiter finally comes with our food.

**"Oi! Why did it take so long for our food to get here!?"** Natsu starts shouting at the waiter. My eyes widen.

_"N-Natsu, please calm down, our food is here, that's all that matters," _I try to get him to simmer down and enjoy our food but he refuses. Instead, he continues yelling at the waiter. By now, everyone in the restaurant is staring at us. I sneak away and into the women's washroom. Who knew climbing out a window in heels would be so easy?

* * *

**"...Ok, I messed up that time,"**

_"Ya think!? Oh and our 4th date,"_

* * *

Date #4

I held hands with Natsu as we stroll in the park. He can't mess up here right? A little kid comes running up to Natsu and asks him to push her on the swings.

**"I guess if it's just for a little while then I can do it,"** He said, following the girl. I watch as he pushes the girl on the swing. He looks so happy and seems like he's having fun. He'd make a great dad one day...Wait...Why is he pushing the other kids? What the?! He's getting on the swing himself!? Did he forget that I was right here!?

* * *

**"...Woopsie?"**

_"...*rage*,"_

**"...I'm pretty sure I didn't mess up the date after…"**

_"..."_

**"...I did, didn't I?"**

_"Yes, yes you did,"_

* * *

Date #5

It's summer and you know what that means! Yup! Time to go to the beach!

_"Come on Natsu!"_ I pull him along into the water. We had some fun for an hour, and he didn't blow anything up! It's a miracle!

_"Natsu, I'm going to go get us some ice cream ok?"_ He nods and I leave. 5 minutes later, I come back and see a horrible sight. I drop our ice creams. He was standing on top of a rock...Butt naked.

**"Oh Luce! Can you help me search for my swim trunks? I lost them somewhere while swimming!"** He waves at me. I cover my eyes slowly. I can feel the glares of every parent on me.

* * *

**"Ok! Ok! I get it!"** Natsu grumbles childishly.

_"Not to mention you're always late,"_ I huff.

_"This is seriously getting on my nerves Natsu,"_ I pout and turn away.

"You know, I'd always treat you right Lucy," Loki suddenly appears out of nowhere, sparkling.

_"Not the time, Loki!"_ I punch him to get him to move out of the way. Seriously, why does Loki flirt with every single female he sees? Anyways, what am I going to do with Natsu?

**THE NEXT DAY...**

There's a knock on my door and I answer it to see Natsu on my doorstep with flowers and a huge stuffy.

_"...What the..."_ He blushes.

**"Can I please come in?"** I hold open the door for him, inviting him to enter.

_"What is this?"_ I ask him, surprised.

**"It's to make up for all the date's I messed up on,"** He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

_"This isn't like you Natsu..."_ My eyes widen. How did he know these were my favorite flowers?!

**"I've been an idiot, sorry,"** He looks away childishly. I smile, it must have taken a lot for him to say that. I then look at him, un-amused.

_"You are an idiot,"_ I state bluntly and he irks. I smile and gently hug him.

_"But you're my idiot and I wouldn't have it any other way,"_ His arms goes around my waist, returning the hug.

_"I forgive you,"_ I muffle into his shoulder.

**"Oh good! I thought you would have broken up with me!"** He sighs in relief.

_"Oh heaven's no! I was just frustrated, I wouldn't have gone that far,"_ I look at him with wide eyes.

**"I promise to try my best and be a good boyfriend from now on,"** He vows and I look at him.

_"...I shouldn't get my hopes up too much right?"_

**"Yeah…"**

**END**

* * *

animepup: aw~ that's so sweet

jc: TOO MUCH FLUFF! TOO MUCH OOC! *dies*

animepup: I thought it was ok, I can imagine Natsu doing those things on a date, anyways, hope you enjoyed this requested one shot!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
